


The Tradition

by Sablesilverrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan (Harry is 13), M/M, No flames please, PWP, Pureblood Traditions, if you don't like it just hit the back button
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: The Potter family kept to the ancient tradition of teaching their children what intimacy was all about. WIth James dead, Peter presumed dead, and Sirius in Azkaban, Remus is left to do what should have been done on Harry's thirteenth birthday--at James' behest.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	The Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This is chan, Harry is 13, Remus is very much not. Flames will be deleted, you always have the option of just not reading this. I had to write it, the plot bunnies were trampling me to death. 
> 
> You have been warned.

Remus stared at the portrait of James in shock. “You want me to _what_?!”

James sighed. “It would have been me if I wasn’t dead, but I _am_ , and so is Peter, while Sirius is in Azkaban. It falls to you.” He said. “I wouldn’t be asking if there was anyone else, you know that.”

Remus sighed. “I just don’t see why you guys still follow that stupid tradition.”

“There are very good reasons for it. It’s so he’ll know what he’s doing when he gets into a relationship, for one. For another thing, this will ensure he doesn’t end up getting injured his first time by an inexperienced or inconsiderate partner. Besides that, it will make sure he knows what it is you do with another person, so he doesn’t go off and do it with someone who doesn’t deserve him just because he was _curious_.” James spat. “He needs to be with someone I can trust to make it good for him, and someone who won’t make him feel like used goods afterward. It would have been me, but it can’t be. I’d prefer it be _you_. And honestly, if he isn’t interested in males, you don’t even have to worry about it anyway!”

Remus sincerely hoped Harry would be interested only in girls.

*****

Remus internally sighed, but decided he had grown close enough to Harry that this wouldn’t be a violation, and he was running out of time left in the school year, anyway. It was already May.

Harry came by on a Saturday morning, all smiles. “Hi, Professor. Do you have time for a cuppa?” He asked hopefully.

Remus smiled and waved him in. “For my favourite student? Always.”

Harry smiled brightly and came in, Remus sitting in the chair in front of his desk, angling it to see Harry better as he called an elf and asked for tea for two.

The elf brought the tea and left, and Remus was left with no more time to stall. “Harry, you trust me, right?” He asked.

Harry frowned a bit, but nodded. “Yeah, I trust you.”

“I need you to be very honest with me, and this question might be embarrassing, but no matter what, I will not judge you.” He promised.

Harrys frown deepened, but he nodded again.

“Are you interested in girls or boys? Or both? Romantically, of course.” Remus asked, steeling himself for the inevitable. If Harry was anything like his father...

“Both, I think. Is that okay?” Harry asked.

“Yes, it’s fine.” Remus answered. “Actually, so was your father. But that brings up something I discussed with your father before coming here.”

Harry nodded. He’d been told that Remus had a cottage somewhere, a small, modest home with a portrait of James that he’d had painted long before he died.

Remus sighed. “There is a Tradition in some of the older Pureblood lines that states that the parent that is the same gender that the child prefers inducts them into, ah, certain _adult things_ on the thirteenth birthday. You’ve passed that, but James was quite adamant that I do the tradition with you if you were interested in males. It’s so you know what to expect and, ah, so that you don’t go looking for it elsewhere and get into some trouble.”

Harry’s eyes were wide. “You mean... _Sex_?” He whispered the word.

‘James, if you weren’t dead already, I’d kill you myself for this!’ Remus thought. “Yes.” He answered. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, though.” He added.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip as he thought, and Remus sipped at his tea while he waited for the boy to puzzle through whatever thoughts were going on inside his head. “Alright.” He finally said, meeting Remus’ eyes again. “I trust you, and I do want to know. Did my dad do the same thing?”

Remus nodded. “Yes, he had both parents teach him what he was doing, and he never missed an opportunity to prove his knowledge to the other students. He was almost as bad as Sirius was back in school.” He said with a fond smile. “I don’t want to hear about you sleeping around, of course, so if you do decide to, try to keep it quiet.”

Harry flushed brightly. “I don’t plan to!” He said.

“That might change someday, though.” Remus said.

“Yeah, maybe. So how are you going to teach me? It sounded like we were going to do... _It_.” Harry said.

Remus cast a silencing charm over the door and nodded. “That’s exactly what James told me to do. If you want to back out, I’ll give you one more chance.”

Harry shook his head. “No. If my Dad did this, I want to do it, too. I can handle it.” He said surely.

“Alright, then come here. You need to be a lot closer for this. Come sit on my lap. We’ll start with kissing. Have you kissed anyone before?” Remus asked as Harry climbed into his lap facing him.

“Er, no, not yet.” Harry answered.

“Then it’s a good place to start.” Remus leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

Harry clearly knew what he was supposed to do, as he opened his mouth, and Remus gently kissed him, showing him how to move his tongue and lips to give his partners in the future pleasure.

Harry learned quickly and kissed back, doing exactly what Remus had done, and Remus smiled into the kiss. He was as quick a study in this as he was in class!

Remus finally broke the kiss and smiled at him. “Good job, you’ll be a very good kisser when you go looking for a boy- or girlfriend!” He said.

Harry smiled and flushed happily. “Thanks!”

“Alright, this next part, I’m not comfortable having you do it to me, but I can show you what if feels like to _receive_ a blow-job. I think you’ll like it.” Remus explained.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Sure, yeah!” He said eagerly.

Remus chuckled. “Spoken like a typical teenage boy. Alright, pants down, completely off would work best, and get back in your own chair for a bit.”

Harry quickly shucked shoes and trousers and pants and sat in the chair with a wide smile.

“You should enjoy this.” Remus said, kneeling in front of him.

Harry was still a bit on the small side, but he was growing, and he was apparently enjoying himself, if his current state of arousal was any indication.

Remus leaned in and took Harry’s cock into his mouth.

Harry gasped loudly, burying his hands in Remus’ hair, tugging gently.

Remus chuckled around the flesh in his mouth and Harry let out a yell, coming hard at the vibrations.

Remus swallowed everything and sat back on his heels, laughing at the stunned look of pleasure on Harry’s face.

“Wow.” Harry said.

“Yes, and you should probably work on your stamina.” Remus said in high amusement. “You can get better at it by yourself, and we’ll just move on for now.”

Harry nodded. “If it’s anything like _that_ , I _know_ I’ll like it!” He said eagerly.

Remus smiled. “This next part actually might be a little uncomfortable, but before I left James taught me a handy little spell that will make it easier on you.” He explained.

Harry nodded and Remus again vowed vengeance on James as he opened his trousers and pulled his pants down to his knees. “Do you know how two men have sex, Harry?”

“Yeah.” Harry said softly. “But I don’t think it’s going to _fit_.” He said quietly.

Remus smiled. “It will. James taught me a spell to numb you for a few minutes, to make the first penetration easier. It’s going to feel uncomfortable after, but we have pain spells that will fix that, and I’ll teach you one after. Don’t worry, it’s a long-lasting one, you’ll feel fine for the rest of the day, I promise. It’s only going to be this hard the first time.”

Harry nodded, than said, “So just get it over with?”

“Essentially, yes.” Remus said.

Harry climbed onto his lap again. “Alright.”

Remus lubed his fingers and slid one into Harry carefully. “Fingers first, to prepare your partner. Use a lot of lube, you don’t want to do this dry, it hurts a lot if you do that.” He told Harry, who nodded.

He added a second finger and began to stretch Harry. “You need to open them up as much as you can, it makes things easier. You’ll grow a lot, and the bigger you are, the more careful you need to be.”

“You’re _really_ big.” Harry said.

“I’m not as big as your _father_ was.” Remus told him. “You’ll probably end up even bigger than I am.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really?” He asked.

“Truly.” Remus confirmed.

“Wow.” Harry said as Remus added a third finger.

Remus stretched him open until he realized he wasn’t accomplishing anything more but stalling, and it was time. He cast another lube spell on himself, then cast the numbing spell James had taught him on Harry and slowly lowered him over his cock.

Harry sucked in a breath, and his eyes widened at the sensation, then he frowned. “That feels really weird.” He said.

“Does it hurt at all?” Remus asked, hoping the charm had worked.

“It doesn’t. It just feels really _full_.” Harry mused, shifting.

Remus carefully thrust up, and Harry’s mouth fell open.

“ _Do that again_!” Harry said.

Remus hid his smile. He’d found it, of course. He thrust again, helping Harry move, too.

“Oooh!” Harry breathed, and began bouncing on Remus eagerly, chasing his own pleasure.

Remus smiled and leaned back, occasionally thrusting up, but mostly just letting Harry move as he wished, reaching for his own peak.

Harry leaned back and Remus leaned forward to wrap his arms around his waist, holding him in place so he didn’t fall as he moved.

Harry’s breathing sped up, he bowed back sharply, and came, the explosion nearly dry, but no less intense for it.

He slumped forward and Remus held him close as he calmed and then shifted. “It feels a little sore now.” Harry finally mumbled.

Remus chuckled. “Yes, after the first time, it usually does. Here, get back to your own seat and I’ll cast that pain charm I told you about so it won’t hurt anymore.”

Harry got up and went back to his own seat, both of them righting their clothes before Harry stared at the chair mistrustfully.

Remus cast the charm, and Harry sighed happily, then sat down.

Harry reached for the tea he had set on the desk earlier. “So, that was fun.”

Remus sighed. “I did that as a favour to your father. It isn’t going to happen again.”

“Not until I’m older?” Harry asked hopefully.

Remus quirked a brow at him and replied, “Not _ever_.”

Harry grinned widely. “Whatever you say.” He said, almost mockingly.

Remus wanted to _strangle_ James.


End file.
